My Radioactive Tomato
by vsrodr0816
Summary: After a radioactive explosion hit parts of Europe, Lovina is forced to live under a small confinement for quarantine. *Fem!Italian Siblings* WARNING: Mild gore and language. Spamano, GerIta, PruHun
1. Chapter 1

~CHAPTER ONE~

"Antonio!"

"What is it, Lovina"

"I... I just wanted to s-say..."

"Si?"

"That... I-idiot! D-don't you know t-that... that I lo-"

And the world went white in their eyes.

...

The lobby was filled with beeps from telephone calls and monitors from the rooms, when someone in the rooms needed something. Gilbert stood by drinking his morning coffee as he looked at some of the patients wandering around with some of the orderlies, looking around as if they were lost or trapped. He sighed in defeat and looked back at his brother who was typing new information into the database.

A typical day in the institution. They just recieved a bunch of people who were "marked" or caught with a strange disease that resulted from a radioactive explosion a few months back. These people Gilbert was watching on were people prepped to be either experimanted on or being "terminated". This reminded Gilbert when the German tried to get rid of all of the Jews in their country.

"Well, how was your morning, Luddy? Not as awesome as mine?" he chuckled, drinking the last of his coffee and put off his side. Luddy rolled his sharp blue eyes and kept them on the screen. "My morning has been fine," he responded bluntly.

"Tch. Any news about her?"

Ludwig shook his head. "Calm as ever."

Suddenly there was a commotion and a rush of security guards running down the hall.

"Well, now there is..." murmured Ludwig as he stood up, looking down the hall. Gilbert grumbled under his breath before hurrying down the hall and into the room. The door was wide open and they could hear a girl screaming and cursing against the grip of the guards.

"Son of a duck, Lovina..." Gilbert giggled as he entered the room and looked at the patient. The patient stood shakily, held up by the guards. She hid her amber colored eyes under her brown bangs and had her hair cut short around her neck and a strange curl floated above her head, which shriveled and twitching in agitation. She squirmed in front of him. Gilbert tapped her nose playfully.

"Now what is wrong with you this time, Lovina?" he smirked.

"Nothing, you fucking bastard... I don't belong here! Let me out!" she screamed, her eyes dilating.

Gilbert sighed and stood back. "Just give her the medicine. She'll calm down in a bit." He moved away from the guards and saw a someone who stood outside, staring at the scene through the tinted window. Gilbert approached her carefully.

"Mind if you tell me what happened?" he asked.

The girl's faded amber eyes met the doctor's crimson ones. "She just had a bad dream," she murmured.

Gilbert cocked his head. "How do you know that, Feliciana?"

Feliciana walked up slowly at the window that displayed her sister's room. "I just saw that she was rolling on her bed before waking up and screaming for help. Then she attacked the door and walls. I just stood here and saw the whole thing." She smiled sadly at Lovina who was still cursing at the guards. "She always has nightmares..."

"Mmm. Danke, Feli," Gilbert thanked the small patient who nodded in response.

"Say Ciao to Ludwig for me..." Feli called to the doctor. Gilbert turned and smiled.

"I'll make sure I will..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, tell her I said hi, too," mumbled Ludwig who was making his rounds, making sure the patients in every room took the medicines without hiding it under their tongue.

"You could tell her yourself, Luddy," Gilbert smirked at the slightly taller man, who was taking notes from each patient.

"It's not necessary." Ludwig left the room with Gilbert behind him.

"Aw, why not? Is my little brother shy to see his little crush?" he cooed playfully. "Or maybe he doesn't have the balls to tell her-"

"Stop that," Ludwig growled, giving his older brother a dangerous glare. Gilbert simply laughed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Have it your way then. I'll make sure I'll tell her. Excuse me." Gilbert stepped away from Ludwig and stood in front of a door nearby. He looked down at his clipboard and slowly opened the door. He peeked in, his eyes scanning the room to see a woman sitting on the bed, her back towards the door.

She had long brown hair that trailed down her back with a little shriveled flower behind her ear and had a pale complexion. All of the patients were all pale.

"Hey, Lizzie..." he whispered, making sure he didn't scare her. The patient slightly turned her head but didn't move.

"Guten tag... Doctor..." she murmured.

Lovina sat alone in her room, hugging her knees as she stared at the tinted window that prevented her from looking through the halls. She knew that her little sorella was probably looking through her window again, making sure she was okay and not hurt. She crossed her arms and stared at the wall. That fucking Confederation. They sent soldier to get every marked person who lived in the area and shoved them all in here so they can experiment on them. Fucking bastards, she thought. Why did she have to be marked? Just because a fucking bomb hit the country and they survived miraculously? How long has she been in here? She counted with her fingers. About five or six weeks. Shit, she cursed in her mind.

The door opened and her head quickly snapped towards it, her hands hovering over the bed so she can pounce and make her escape. But a warm smile made her freeze and look away. Ugh, it's you again... she murmured in her mind. She didn't want to face the man who had dark curly hair with bright green eyes and tanned skin and wore a bright smile like a little kid. He came in here every week to see her.

"Hola, Lovi," the man whispered, closing the door behind him.

"Ciao, Antonio..." she growled, looking away.

"Aw, what's the matter? Not happy to see me?" he chuckled warmly, sitting next to her.

"I'm never happy to see shit... What do you want?"

"I came here to see you, Lovi." His fingers brushed against her arm. She pulled her arms away and crossed them. Antonio tried not to let that hurt him, so he just shifted his seat and leaned back.

"Yeah, right," she murmured in a quiet angry tone.

"Lovi..." His tone was firm as if he was scolding a child. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. Lovi's unusually pale face went red.

"I want to go home," she demanded, glaring up at him.

"I know, but... not for a little while." He smiled optimistically. She shifted away from him, hiding her face under her short hair.

"Come on, don't be like that." He smiled and pressed his lips against her cheek, making her squeeze her eyes shut.

Lovina growled and jumped away from him. Her hand was against her cheek where he kissed her and the other grabbed at the edge of her gown tightly. She stared at him coldly, her small frail body trembling as she stood. How dare he do this to her? How dare he put her in here? "Get out."

"Lovina-"

"GET OUT!" she screamed.

He stood up as well and held his breath. She had changed a lot since she's been here. She turned more defensive and rabid as usual.

"Lovi-"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PUT ME IN HERE! FUCK YOU! AND EVERYONE! I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL!" she screamed, beating at his chest. Antonio stumbled back and stared at the new girl in front of him. His heart was breaking. This... this isn't her at all...

"YOU LEFT ME HERE ALL BY MYSELF! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"Lovi, I didn't mean-"

"DON'T GIVE ME FUCKING EXCUSES! YOU LEFT ME HERE! I DON'T BELONG HERE!"

Tears were streaming down her face as she continued to beat his chest. His breath quivered as he looked at her through his watered eyes. It wasn't his fault. They just took her and put her in here. They demanded it.

"N...no... Hear me out-"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! GET OUT!" She stepped back and wiped her face with her scarred hand.

"I never want to see you again..." she muttered, her hands in fists by her sides.

"Y...you don't mean that-"

"Fuck you. Get out," she snarled, her eyes meeting his.

Antonio didn't know what else to do. She was fading away from him. Quickly. He blamed himself for everything that happened and wished he could go back and never let them touch her. She was so close to him. He stepped out the room and shut the door behind him, his heart sinking into the depths of his despair. She always seemed to blame him for everything bad that happened to her. He didn't want to think that of him. It hurt him. And he loved her. Ever since they've met.

He walked out, leaving his usual small gift of his precious tomatoes to the clerks and nurses and headed hom for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert tapped his pen on the brown clipboard that held all of Elizabeth's papers. He ran over the results again and again and sighed in defeat. But he smiled cockily at the brown, long-haired patient.

"You did good, Elizaveta, on the results. Even the awesome I, am impressed," he chuckled.

The patient lifted up her head at him and continued to hide her face under her long hair. Gilbert's smile faded at her gesture. Normally, she would shake her head in annoyance or amusement when he acted cockily. This wasn't like her.

He looked down at her frail arms to find them boney and pale as paper. Her once beautiful and dainty hands were now shriveled and darkened, as if it was dead. He sucked in a breath and wrote that down in his already long list of observations. "Are you feeling alright, Elizaveta?" he asked in a soft tone, as if he didn't want to scare her.

Elizaveta lifted up her head again and looked at the doctor. Her emerald eyes were glosses with tears that made tracks down her soft face. "I... I don't know... I think... I'm dying soon..." she whispered, her voice weak and hoarse.

Gilbert shuffled closer to her and put an arm around her. He couldn't help but feel so much pain for her.

"Don't say that, Liz. I'll make sure you will get better. I promise. And we'll be back home to Roderich and all them guys and you can babysit him as much as you like." He ran a hand down her soft, thin hair.

"You know very well that I am going to die anyway... I can see it in your eyes... You see me as a pitiful person who can't be helped... I know that look... I've seen it in war..." she whispered.

Gilbert felt as if his heart was punched a hundred times over. "N-no, Liz... You're not gonna die..."

Elizaveta let a small breath out as if she was chuckling and held her hands on her lap. "You know the truth..." As if one cue, he grabbed her shoulders gently to make her face him. Her large, green and gleaming eyes, looked back at his crimson ones. "I will find a way. I will not let you die, not if I can help it..." His voice cracked with determination and passion as he looked down at the young patient.

Elizaveta simply looked up at Gilbert with so much doubt in her mind. He can't possibly do it, she thought. Not even the greatest scientist can find a cure for this sickness... Oh Gilbert... This is how it all ends... All of our friendships and burdens we carry from wars and all of our accomplishments... will all go to waste... She lowered her head, feeling the heartache that struck her.

I will be dying soon, Gilbert... There's nothing you can do now... You know that... Why are you always fighting for me if you know that you can't do it... Probably because my husband paid him greatly so I can be saved but either way... Why do you do it...

"Liz..." He brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. "I love you... you know that?" he whispered as if he was afraid of anyone who could hear them.

Elizaveta looked up to see his bright, crimson eyes glazed with love. She slowly shook her head. "Y-you can't... I'm married to Roderich..."

"I don't care about him... I'll do this for you... I don't care how much he pays me, but I will save you." He pressed his forehead againts hers and sighed. Elizaveta stared at him in shock and realization as she felt the same feeling for this man in her heart.

"I... I love you too... Gilbert..."

He gave a genuine smile before leaning forward to press his lips on gave in to his kiss, forgetting everything for a second, forgetting the explosion, forgetting the sickness, the quarantine, her death. She grasped at his coat closer as if he was everything that was keeping her alive.

They pulled away to look at each other, looks of love and gentleness etched upon their faces. But it was Gilbert who reacted first.

"I... um... Sorry about that..." He stammered, realizing all of his foolishness that led to the kiss. Elizaveta placed a fragile hand on his cheek.

"Don't be... I will try to live for you and for everyone... Thank you, Gilbert..."


	4. Chapter 4

Lovina sat on her bed, feeling tired and worn out. Her throat had become sore after endless screams that echoed all over her room. She was fed up with everything going on around her and wanted to leave so bad. She refused to be kept in one of Antonio's cages once again. She didn't realize, however, that he was standing outside watching her. His face softened at the sight of her scrambling around the thin, white sheets, her thin legs stretched across her bed and the whiteness of the bed framing her pale face. The sight looked so angelic.

Antonio swallowed and placed a hand on the glass. If only she wasn't so harsh at him, he could have a chance to make her feel loved and cared for by him. He wanted to try again and make amends.

A tap on his shoulder caused him to jump up and step back. He smiled.

"Feliciana! Came to see your sister?" he asked.

"Of course, fratello. How is she doing?" she asked him.

"She is doing fine. Just tired, pobrecita. She never gets tired of screaming, doesn't she?"

"It runs in the family, I guess," Feliciana chuckled and smiled warmly. Antonio smiled back and patted her head.

"You've changed, Feli."

"I know... Luddy tells me so, too. I guess it was the fact that Lovi is under quarantine, Luddy is always working and Kiku hasn't visited me in a while. I've been lonely." Feliciana wrapped her arms around herself, making herself small. Antonio watched her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He was always very fond of Feli as a little sister and looked up to her when she felt strong, yet she wasn't.

Feli smiled and straightened up. "But things will be fine, I'm sure of it~! Some day this will all be over and we can get together and eat pasta like old times."

Antonio shook his head and laughed. "Eating pasta as always."

Feliciana looked around and jumped. "Oh... there's Luddy..." Antonio looked up to see Ludwig going about his rounds, going in and out of the rooms with his mask on. He looked about and his eyes met Antonio's and then met Feliciana's. Antonio quickly removed his arm around Feliciana's shoulders, knowing how protective Ludwig was when it came to Feli.

But instead, Ludwig simply nodded and brushed both of them off and continued on his rounds. Feliciana made her usual noise, watching Ludwig walk away, and stepped towards him.

"L... Luddy... Why did he do that..." she asked softly. Antonio looked down at Feli with shame.

"I guess he saw us together and thought we were a couple."

Feliciana gasped and looked back at Ludwig. "W-why would he think that?!" she squeaked.

"Go after him and explain why you were really here. You came to see him and Lovina, right? He will understand."

"S-si, alright..." Feliciana stepped after the German and dissapeared down the hall.

Antonio chuckled at her and looked back at Lovina. She had fallen asleep at the sheets. His heart melted at the sight. He wanted to hold her again and tell her how much he ached for her, how much he loved her and how nothing had changed between them.

Well, she had been drugged for her yelling. Maybe I can, he thought. Afterall, they won't check in on her again today, since it's almost closing time. He slowly her, opened the door and peeked inside. She hasn't stirred or flinched. He made his way towards her, careful not to startle her.

"Hey, Lovi..." he whispered. He carefully sat next to her and ran his hand down her hair. She made a soft noise.

"I missed you." Lovi stirried.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He felt her arms holding him gently. He smiled.

"You've been a mean little tomate," he said gently. "But I don't mind, I love you anyway."

Lovina dizzily opened her eyes, still feeling the effects of the drugs and made soft incoherent noises that made Antonio smile.

"It's going to be okay, mi tomatita, te amo..." He bent down and gently pressed his lips against hers. Lovina's eyes slightly opened at his kiss before closing them and givng into the kiss. Antonio felt her kiss him back and snaked a hand under her head, holding her closer to him. She moaned, too weak to do anything other than moving her lips.

He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her jawline and down her throat. She sucked in a breath and weakly moved her hands up his back, pulling him closer to her.

"Te amo, Lovina... Te amo..." he breathed against her neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin.

"T...ti..." Lovina struggled to speak through her dizzyness, but Antonio interrupted her by his kiss. He pulled away and gave a quick peck on her nose. "I missed you much, Lovi. You have no idea how much it hurts to see you in here..." He moved a strand of hair away from her face and got up to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

"Luddy!"

Ludwig stopped in his track but didn't turn around. He tried to mask the hurt in his eyes with his usual stoic look. His hands clenched as he remembered Antonio's arm around Feliciano, or her genuine smile towards his own brother or how she prefered Kiku over him when she was lonely. Not only it made him angry, it gaved him unbearable heartache. He sighed in irritation, his breath forming in clouds because of the cold air outside.

"Ludwig! T... there you are... W-where are you going?" Feliciana asked, out of breath.

"Home. It's late so you should go home too." He continued on his way.

"Wait!"

He stopped again.

"It's not like for you to go home with saying goodnight."

"You're right. Guten nacht," he said in a low voice.

"L-Ludwig!"

"What the hell do you want me to say, Feliciana!" he spat at her, turning around.

Feliciana jumped back in horror and trembled, before starting to cry.

Ludwig sucked in a breath, reaching towards her. Shit, I didn't mean to yell at her, he thought angrily at himself. "I'm sorry, Feliciana, I didn't mean to snap... Look, don't cry."

Feliciana stepped away and looked up at him through her tears. "I-I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to be annoying; I w-was just..."

"Don't apoligize; It was my fault, I'm sorry," he replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Feliciana continued to wipe the tears away from her face before looking up at him. "Are you mad because of Antonio?"

Ludwig pretended not to get bothered. "N-no... It's not that."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

Ludwig gave a tired sigh and faced her. She might as well know the truth.

"I just don't like the fact that you choose to be with anyone else but me."

Feliciana was confused. "Why do you say that? You're the only one I want to hang out with. But you're always working."

"And yet, you're still having fun with every other person."

"Are... are you jealous, Luddy?"

He swallowed and pulled back his hand away. "N-no..." he managed to say, keeping his glare on her.

Feliciana nodded slowly and pulled a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear. Ludwig pursed his lips, annoyed that a simple movement of this girl was all it took to get him riled up and blushing a deep color of red.

"I would like to make it up to you," she murmured, looking at her small, soft hands. Ludwig could think of a couple of ways, but he didn't want to sound so demanding. After all, he was now a man of honor.

"Would you like to come over to my house and have some dinner? I bought some nice wurst for the pasta," she offered, smiling up at him.

Ludwig finally nodded, relieved to have some time to be with her and eat something decent. He had neglected to buy groceries for himself anyway.

"Ja, I would like to."

Feliciana smiled warmly and gave a small giggle as she walked next to him under the dark gloomy clouds, indicating the cold storm coming in. Ludwig looked up at the sky and his forehead creased in concern. There was a storm coming and it was going to be a cold one.

"A storm. Oh, no. Do you think you can spend the night at my house? I wouldn't want you to walk home in the cold rain."

He blushed at the kindness and concern Feliciana was giving him. "Ja, danke."

She smiled and pulled her coat tighter around her. "Prego, Luddy."

They arrived at her house and she welcomed him inside, where it was warm. But Ludwig noticed that the house seemed gloomy and depressing. He couldn't help but feel more concerned.

"Is something wrong, Luddy?" she asked him, noticing his concern.

"Your home seems... too sad. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is alright. I've just been a bit lonely."

They didn't notice that they were standing very close to each other. Feliciana gazed upon the tall man and her eyes softened. It had been so long since she had been so close to him. She stepped away.

"Mi dispiace," she said softly.

Ludwig blinked and let out a breath, upset that she had moved away from him. "It's alright. Let's just have some dinner."

"Okay."

So they moved into the kitchen where Ludwig sat down and Feliciana began to cook some pasta and wurst, still embarrased by his presence.


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert tapped his pen that had a little Gilbird at the end on the clipboard as he observed Lovina. For the last few days, she had been acting different. Reserved and quiet. Maybe she was getting the effects of the explosion.

"You feeling alright, Lovina?"

She just sat on her bed, hugging her thin legs, not replying.

"Hmm." He took his last notes and scratched his head. "You have to get better, Lovina. Or who knows what the company expects me to do. I don't want to be the one experimenting on you."

She didn't faze. Gilbert rubbed his eyes, feeling tired of the whiteness of the room.

"Well, I'll see you later." He gave up and turned to leave.

"When will Antonio come back?" she asked, her voice small and weak.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in a while."

Lovina dropped her head on her knees and nodded in acceptance.

"Que?! What do you mean I can't see her?!" Antonio screamed, staring at Gilbert in shock. Ludwig put a hand on his shoulder, in attempt to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, but due to the sudden changes in all of the patients, only authorized personel are allowed to enter the rooms. Others cannot." Gilbert, who no longer wore a smirk on his face, stared at Antonio with seriousness. It had to come to this, he thought, watching his friend in agony.

"I have to see her! You have no idea what I'm going through!"

"And you don't think I do too? I am in distress just as you are. If the changes are inexplainable, we have to transfer them to the experimenting lab."

"No! You can't do that!"

"I'm sorry... I have no choice." Gilbert looked at his old friend with compassion.

Antonio swallowed back his fear. Gilbert sighed and put down his clipboard.

"Ivan had already lost Toris due to the changes. I don't want to lose anymore people."

"Like Elizabeth?"

Gilbert gripped the arm of the chair until his hands were white. "Like her."

Antonio sat down and ran his hand across his hair. "What can I do now?"

"Just wait for now. If the changes are severe, I'll let you in to tell her goodbye. I promise."

Antonio stared at the doctor and Ludwig with fear. "Alright..."

"Ludwig, patrol the hallways. Don't let anyone in without the proper uniform."

"Ja, I'll get to it." He got up and left.

Gilbert reached over and placed a hand on Antonio. "I'll try my best, old friend. I'll see if I can get Francis to help me out."

"Gracias, Gilbert. I owe you one."

"LOVINA! Are you alright!? Can you hear me!?" Feliciana pounded the window, watching her sister in horror.

Lovina was curled on the bed, screaming in pain as she clutched her stomach. She began to sweat and redden and twitched around the bed, as if she was being shot.

"Oh, Dio mio!" Feliciana gasped as she frantically searched around her, looking for any nurses.

"Ludwig!" she screamed, seeing him appear across the hall.

Ludwig noticed Feliciana's face red with tears, came running towards her in panic. "What is it?!"

"It's Lovina! She looks like she's in pain!" she squeaked, pointing to the window.

Without hesitating, he put on his gloves and mask and entered the room, approaching Lovina carefully.

"It's okay, Lovina! Where does it hurt?"

Lovina looked up at him with fear in her eyes. He knew she was afraid of dying a painful death. Her eyes were red and so was her pale face. She clutched her stomach tighter.

"It... fucking hurts! Do something-" Lovina sat up and threw up on the floor. Ludwig jumped back, watching the red ooze out of her system and panicked.

"...Fucking shit..." he cursed.

He heard Feliciana scream outside the room. Ludwig pushed the button next to the door, sounding the alarm.

Lovina gagged and trembled, still sobbing uncontrollably. "H-help..."

Ludwig stepped out and watched her through the window as he frantically waited for his brother. Feliciana sobbed in agony as she dropped to her knees.

"I don't want to her to die! Someone help her!" she shrieked.

Ludwig bent down and put his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "Shh. It's going to be okay! I promise. I'll whatever I can to save her."

"Ludwig! What's going on?" Gilbert rushed in, along with Francis and Matthew.

"She's bleeding from inside. We're gonna have to send her to the operating room."

"Are you insane?! Do you know what will happen if the company finds out about this?" Francis cried out in a hushed voice.

"But we can't let her die!"

"She will die either way if she is sent to the experimenting room."

"Sir, there's another patient in pain." Matthew informed the other doctors, hearing the sound of another alarm.

"Which room?" Gilbert asked.

"Room 304." Matthew looked down at his tablet.

Gilbert stared at Matthew in shock.

"That's Elizabeth's room..."


	7. Chapter 7

Elizaveta held grasped at her neck, trying to breathe. But something wouldn't let her. She struggled to push the button in her room and ended up crashing to the floor. She rolled over in pain, trying to breathe. She choked out inaudible words but a word managed to escape her.

"G-Gilbert..."

She laid still, feeling the darkness close in on her.

So this is it. This is how I go.

A tear rolled down her cheek and puddled on the white tile floor. She closed her eyes.

Goodbye, everyone. Thanks for the fun and the wars. I hope we will see each other soon. Goodbye, Roderich... Goodbye...

Gilbert...

Her eyes snapped open.

No! I can't leave him yet! We still have so much to live for. He needs me. He wouldn't be able to take care of himself. If I'm not there for him...

...Who will?

She gasped, taking in the bit of air as she tried to get up. Her nail clawed the tile floor as she struggled through her pain. Just a bit longer... Countless minutes had passed until she felt she couldn't hold on much longer.

Then the door flew open, making her jump and choke.

"Elizaveta!" Gilbert jumped forward in his radioactive suit and held her, his eyes wide and panicked.

Elizabeth continued to breathe, her lungs trying to absorb the bit of air. Gilbert took her jaw and poured a strange, tingling liquid down her throat. She swallowed and waited until her lungs were able to take in a huge gulp of air. She gasped and panted, holding onto Gilbert.

"Oh mein Gott... You're okay... You're okay..." Gilbert held her thin form, trying to stop tears from coming down. "You got me so worried..."

Elizaveta coughed and passed out in relief. Gilbert ran his hand down her hair and picked her up, carefully laid her on the cot.

"Ludwig." Gilbert stood staring at Elizaveta.

"Yes, Gilbert?"

"Check all of the patients. Get some nurses to help. Give them the medicine I have sent in. I will not let another person die on my watch." He walked out the door and down the hallway.

"Where is he going?" asked Francis, staring after the albino.

"I think I know where." Matthew looked after him, with a worried look on his face.

"What brings you here?" purred a soft, childish voice in the darkness as Gilbert opened the door to a very dark room that had a fireplace at the end.

"I need to talk to you." Gilbert went to the center of the room, looking around, looking for Ivan Braginsky.

"Hmm. Another one."

A tall figure jumped down behind him. Gilbert choked back a yelp and turned.

"Antonio had the balls to come here as well."

"H-he did?"

"Yes. Normally I haven't had anything to do with him, but it appears I have been trying to murder his little tomato."

"Ivan, I didn't sign up for this shit. Anything but this!"

"It was on the contract. You signed it. No questions asked." Ivan walked around him, his scarf touching Gilbert, making him shiver.

"But I didn't ask for any of this!" Gilbert swallowed back his anger. "Why did you do it?"

Ivan didn't answer but went towards a little table, where he poured himself a glass of vodka.

"For business, my friend."

"Sending a nuke to our friends is not business!"

"Ah, but curing them is. We had made a significant amount of money for the company and they have asked for more. I will not hesitate to do so." He took a book out of the shelf and opened it, revealing a small container with a little bottle in it. "I already have the cure."

Gilbert stared at Ivan in shock. "What the hell, Ivan?! How could you do this!? Do you know how many lives I've lost because of your stupid plan?!"

"You might as well watch your mouth, Gilly. The company might not like what they hear." Ivan gulped down the glass of vodka and faced Gilbert with a calm look plastered on his face.

"You lost Toris! Don't tell me you want to lose your sisters as well."

Ivan rushed towards the albino and stopped right in front of him. "You have no right to say those things to me," he hissed, his eyes piercing with anger. "I will not let a lowly person like you stand up to me like that. You're not one of us anymore."

Gilbert swallowed.

"Please stop."

Ivan looked up, annoyed. Gilbert turned and blinked. Antonio had walked in from the shadows. He looked tired and his eyes faded.

"Antonio..." Gilbert stared at him confused. "What are you doing here?"

Ivan walked towards Antonio. "Me and him made an agreement. So he could save his dear little Lovina."

Gilbert stared at him in horror. "What..."

"I don't want them to experiment on anyone else. So I let them take me," Antonio said as boldly as he could.

"You... Why?!"

"I don't want them to hurt her..."

"I saved you from all of this! Are you just gonna throw that freedom away?!" Gilbert ran forward and grabbed his shoulders.

"Antonio is of great value to the company now. He survived the explosion and is perfectly normal, if not, enhanced." Ivan interrupted them and walked around them.

"No! You can't, Antonio!" Gilbert gripped his shoulders tighter, trying to shake some sense into him.

Antonio lowered his face. "There's nothing I can do. I have to do it."

"Tony, they're going to kill you! You will never survive the experimentation!"

"So be it."

Gilbert stared at his new friend in shock, feeling so much sorrow for him. Ivan smiled in the background, feeling please at his new plan.

"At least you will keep all of your patients, Gilbert."

Gilbert whipped his head at Ivan and glared. "Cure them. Now."

"Not yet. When they are at a stage when they can't take anymore, their families will have to pay anything to keep them alive."

"You're sick," Gilbert growled.

"But my friend," Ivan smiled sweetly at him. "It's just business."

Gilbert walked out the office and wanted to scream in agony. How is he going to tel Lovina that his friend was going to sacrifice himself to satisfy the company? She will never take it good.

"Mon ami, what happened?" asked Francis, running down the hall.

Gilbert took a deep breath."Our patients are saved."

"What? Are you kidding me?!" Francis jumped, overjoyed.

"But Antonio had turned himself in."

"W-what?!"

"Yes. We will never see him again..."

"Oh..."

They stood together with absolute horror.

"You knew this would happen..." Francis placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. If the company got their hands on him, they will only get powerful. Soon, they'll just kill and cure whenever they see fit."

"God, the wrath of humanity."

"I pity them. Every single one of them."

"Brother!" Ludwig yelled down the hall.

"What is it?"

"I checked all of the rooms. There were no deaths."

Gilbert sighed in relief. "What about Lovina?"

"I gave her the medicine. It is working fine for now."

"That's good."

"Where have you gotten the medicine from?" asked Francis.

"Arthur Kirkland. He supplied me with some antidotes."

"I should have known. He always has some cure for something."

"Do you think he had given Ivan the cure for the disease?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Gilbert walked away. "I have to speak with Lovina. Brother, please tell visitors that visiting time is over. No one is to come back for a while."

"Of course, Gilbert."

The albino walked away.

Ludwig sighed as Francis placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have great respect for your brother."

"Of course. He has taken care of me. But since he has fallen apart, I have to take care of him now."

Francis smiled. "Good boy. Let's go dismiss the others."


	8. Chapter 8

Monitors beeped as Lovina slept soundly, her breath making a tiny fog around her plastic mask. Feliciana watched from outside the room, trying to stop her tears. She was thankful that Lovina had survived. Yet, she was still worried for what is to come.

"Everything alright?"

Feliciana turned slowly to face the familiar voice. "S-si, everything is alright for now."

Ludwig nodded and brought her tiny body into a hug. He wiped her tears from her face. She looks so cute, he thought. And so sad. I wish I could make her feel better.

"G-grazie, Ludwig." She sniffed and held onto his nurse outfit.

"You're welcome. Come, I'll take you to the lounge for a drink." He took her hand gently and led her to the elevator which took them to the floor of the lounge. He sat her down and handed her a cup of tea.

"Grazie," she mumbled.

"You should go home, Feliciana. It's been days since you went home."

She shook her head. "I can't just leave her, Ludwig," she spoke, her voice shaky as she looked up at him with tear-stained eyes.

Ludwig swallowed. "Feliciana. We can't allow any more visitors. You know that."

Feliciana nodded and wiped away her tears. "I-if I have to. But promise me, Ludwig. That you'll call me as soon as something happens. Please."

He stared at her with his piercing blue eyes and nodded in agreement. "I promise."

She smiled, leaving him rather breathless.

"Thank you." She placed her soft, delicate hand on his.

"Matt, please take account of the documents and send them to the secretary. We don't want problems with the company."

"Yes, sir," Matthew said, allowing Gilbert to enter the room with his radioactive suit.

He approached Lovina and sat next to her.

"Lovina."

She moaned and opened her eyes.

"I would like to talk to you for a bit."

She stared at him, appearing to be annoyed, yet exhausted.

"About what?" she asked, weakly.

He sighed, wondering how to start. "Well, about Antonio."

Lovina made an attempt to roll her eyes. Gilbert didn't react.

"He can't see you anymore."

Lovina's eyes widened at hearing those words.

"W-what?"

"His last visit is his last one. I'm sorry."

"W-why the fuck not?!" she gasped, jerking up to face him. The pain on her chest was growing.

"He just can't, Lovina. You have to understand. Now all you have to do is concentrate on getting better."

"No! That fucking bastard can't tell this himself!? That idiot! How could he?!" Lovina jerked all of the equipment of herself and struggled to move off the bed.

"L-Lovina!"

"HE LEFT ME! AGAIN! HOW COULD HE!? He was all I fucking had and now he couldn't tell me goodbye!?" She stumbled to the floor, her long nails scraping the cold, tile floor as she sobbed in agony, trying to understand.

"Lovina..." Gilbert stared at her sadly, understanding her painful confusion.

"He couldn't come and tell me goodbye... Why couldn't he?" She looked up at Gilbert.

He sighed. "He wasn't allowed to, because of the radiation coming from your bodies, but he could have easily come in to talk to you."

Lovina sat up, looking down at her tiny hands. "So... it was my fault?"

Gilbert kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lovina, Antonio has been taken away by the company. You know, the ones who own this hospital. They found out he was infected and acting better, so he traded himself with the hospital. He saved you, Lovina. He gave his life for you."

Lovina tried her best to take it all in, lost in confusion.

"They're going to experiment on him."

Lovina felt rivers of tears escaping down her cheeks and puddling on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Lovina. I couldn't do anything to save him this time. I did what you asked in the beginning, and now he has did the same for you and me. Now what's left is to wait and see if you can survive this."

She hiccuped and looked up at Gilbert, trying to speak through her tightened throat.

"You know he wouldn't want you to die after he saved you. Don't disappoint him."

Gilbert stood up and picked up Lovina to put her to bed. He placed the tubes back in place and exited. He saw Ludwig stare at him, concerned.

"She took it rather good, I think." Gilbert made an attempt to smirk but faded as soon as he tried.

"Brother." Ludwig shook his head at him, concerned.

"It's okay, Luddy. I'll do something about this. Why don't you go home for tonight? And see if Feli is okay? She seemed kind of distraught lately."

"Okay." Ludwig patted Gilbert's shoulder and left alone in the darkening hallway.

"Oh! Ludwig, what are you doing here?" Feliciana asked as she opened the door.

Ludwig didn't say anything at her. He had been distracted by strange thoughts as he approached her house. He had wondered how would he make her feel better. A million thoughts had come in his mind, thoughts that made him blush and ache deeply in his being.

"Ludwig? Are you okay?" She came closer and placed a hand on his forehead, wondering if he was sick.

Ludwig closed his eyes and leaned against her touch, sighing. He gently placed a hand on hers and guided it down her arm and around her back. Feli squeaked at his movements and looked up at her in surprise.

"Ludwig?"

He gently pushed her inside her house and closed the door behind him. He grabbed her face and leaned down to kiss her, his lips moving so gently as if he was kissing a delicate flower, afraid of crushing it.

Feli let out a small moan and her hands grabbed onto his coat, pulling him closer and grabbing on to dear life.

They pulled away, stepping back to face each other, wondering what the kiss meant. Ludwig blushed and ran a hand on his slicked hair. He called himself an idiot for getting out of control.

"I-I'm sorry. That was... uncalled for, I'm very sorry."

Feli stared at him and slowly shook her hair.

"Don't apologize."

He sighed. "I just came to see you to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine."

They stood still, facing each other. Feliciana stood hugging herself as she meekly looked up at him, as if he was intimidating her. Ludwig swallowed at the awkward silence and cursed at himself for screwing up.

"Well, I should be going now. It's getting dark. I'm sorry for bothering and making you feel uncomfortable. Guten nacht."

"W-wait!"

He stopped at he approached the door.

"Per favore, stay and have some dinner with me. I would like for you to keep me company for the night."

He stared at her with his piercing blue eyes. She was standing in front of him, meek and small, as if she was a child. She was beautiful with her ruffled brown hair and her gleaming honey-colored eyes. He was blushing, wondering how it would feel if it he held her running his hands down her body, kissing her passionately until he could take no more.

He nodded. "I would like to. Danke, Feliciana."

She smiled. "Prego, Ludwig." She came close to hug him.

He was surprised, but instead of exclaiming, he just welcomed her in his arms.


End file.
